legend of sky kingdom
by king of heavens
Summary: Me my brother and one of our friends get sucked through a portal into the sky kingdom, which we then need to save from the evil shadow king. who wants to cloak the entire world in darkness. and we are the only ones that can stop him, for we are the heroes of legend. so we must go on a grand adventure through the sky kingdom to stop him. while many friends and enemies will be made.
1. party bios

Legend of sky kingdom

 **A/N**

 **Hey there fellow fanfic writers/readers, in this first chapter I will have the bios for the party. Well**

 **if this would be a game. They will be expanded later on in the fic. But you don't have to read this to know what is going on in the fic.**

1

name : Ronan

age : 25

species : human

weapon : a katana and 15 throwing knives

design : a light blue cap, white glasses, a open white leather jacket with alight blue shirt that has an ice crystal pattern at the bottom, white fingerless gloves, white bag, a light blue belt with a holder for my katana, white jeans with a snowflake pattern and light blue and white sneakers.

Element : ice

part of the group : planner and brains

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

2

name : Dylan

age : 25

species : human

weapon : dual guns and a laser gun and 2 daggers

design : headband that looks like a thunderbolt, a open black leather jacket with a yellow shirt with lightning pattern, yellow gloves that reach to the elbows, yellow bag, black leather belt with holders for his guns, yellow shorts with a thunderbolt on the back and front, yellow and white sneakers.

Element : thunder

Part of the group : the idiot that always rushes in without thinking and mechanic

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

3

name : Kay

age : 27

species : human

weapon : a double sided hammer

design : red bandanna with flame pattern, open black leather jacket with a black shirt with a flame pattern, red fireproof gloves that reach to the elbows, black bag which half the hammer sticks out of, black leather belt with spikes, red jeans with a flame and smoke pattern, and red and black shoes.

Element : fire

part of the group : powerhouse and know it all

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

4

name : ?

age : ?

weapon : ?

design : ?

element : ?

part of the group : ?

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

5

name : ?

age ?

Species : ?

weapon : ?

design : ?

element : ?

part of the group : ?

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

6

name : ?

age : ?

species : ?

weapon : ?

design : ?

element : ?

part of group : ?

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

7

name : ?

age : ?

species : ?

weapon : ?

design : ?

element : ?

part of group : ?

inner fury : ? 

inner fury design : ?

8

name : ?

age : ? 

species : ?

weapon : ?

design : ?

element : ?

part of group : ? 

inner fury : ?

inner fury design : ?

 **A/N**

 **Hey there glad you read this it could be interesting. And also the inner fury/inner fury design and**

 **character 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 will be filled in after they have made their appearance.**

 **KING OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1 into the kingdom

Legend of sky kingdom

 **A/N**

 **Hello there fellow fanfic writers /readers. This is the actual first chapter of this story, so if you want to read the story start at this chapter. Also the chapters of this story will be pretty long, kind of like in PMD GOS, but all of my stories will be pretty long so that doesn't really say anything. But i'm just rambling at this point, on with the story**

Chapter 1 : into the kingdom

( Ronan's P.O.V )

"Hey Kay, Dylan did you see that too?" I asked my best friend and brother "Uhh no your probably just seeing things." they both replied. "Oh alright then. And also i'm tired, i'm gonna go to bed, night guys." I said and started to walk to the stairs. But when I got there, I heard something ripping. So I turned around and saw that a portal had appeared out of nowhere. And it was sucking me in, since it had already taken Dylan and Kay. And after I got sucked in I felt myself falling. So I looked down and saw I was falling towards a floating island. And after a few minutes I got splatted on a road in a city, and got knocked unconscious from the fall.

( Dyan's P.O.V )

Well after I got sucked through a portal, and fell towards a series of six floating islands. Where on the middle of the middle island, where I could see a mountain which I fell towards. I thought I was done for, as I saw a city that spread over the entire mountain. Which did seem quite good because I surely would be hurt pretty badly after this kind of fall. And I after thinking that got splatted on a road in a very rich looking part of the city. And immediately blacked out from the fall.

( Kay's P.O.V )

Ok so I just got sucked into a portal which ended out somewhere really high above an interconnected series of floating islands. And i'm falling towards the middle island at extremely fast speed. And after a few seconds I crashed in front of a city built on the side of a mountain, and blacked out.

( 48 hours later. )

( Dylan's P.O.V )

So I just woke up in a cell. And there's also someone important looking walking towards the cell that i'm in with two guards following him. And when he arrived he took one glance my way and spoke. "Guards release this man." of course I was surprised but the guards were too apparently, as one of them said "But my king this man arrived in the peak district of the city." ok so this guy is the king who now said this. "Yes I know that this man suddenly appeared in the peak district. But this was because of a portal I used to summon him and two other humans from another world, so now release him." and with this the guards did as they were told.

( 30 minutes later )

after the two guards unlocked the cell I was in and let me out, me and the king walked to the throne room of his palace where we could see Kay and Ronan already waiting.

 **A/N**

 **Hey there everyone. Yes I know that it's really short, but I didn't really have an idea for what to do and I also didn't want to keep you fellow fanfic writers/readers waiting for even longer. And that's it so see you all next time.**

 **KING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2 the king of myla

Legend of sky kingdom chapter 2

 **A/N**

 **Hi there fellow fanfic writers and welcome to chapter 2 of LOSK. This chapter will mostly be exposition, just so you know. And also don't worry about PMD GOS, chapter 4 of that is also in production. So the wait for that isn't going to be that much longer. ( I hope. ) and with that i'll see y'all at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 2 : The king of Myla

After Dylan came into the room with the king. The first thing Dylan did was walk over towards his two friends. And look around the beautifully decorated throne room. At the far end there stood the throne with the king sitting on it, with a red carpet with golden edges leading up to the throne from the entrance. At the left wall there stood three knight like statues the one on the left had it's hands stretches out together with a katana on them, and had a chain with 15 throwing knives around it's neck. And at it's feet lied a pile of neatly folded clothes. The one in the middle also had clothes beneath it. In it's hands it held two guns and a smaller gun on a necklace. And the one on the right had clothes beneath it too. And it's left arm was raised up and in it it held a huge double-sided hammer.

"Heroes from another world" the king spoke "i am the one that has summoned you three here to this realm. It is in dire need of protection, as an evil force from beneath threatens it."

"So, if I understand it right. You the king of this land summoned us to save it?" Ronan interrupted.

"Yes you understand correctly. Now before you ask. I have tried to counter the forces of the beneath, with the forces of Myla, this is the name of the country you are standing in at this very moment." The king spoke. Right before waving his hand. To release a wave of magical energy, Showing 7 large floating islands. And continued to talk. "These six upper islands." the king pointed at the 6 islands "are what is known as Myla." he pointed at the middle island. "this island is known as Kahira. It is where we are now. In it's capital city Haliyn. The island above it is known as Ahle, it is a desolate island filled with rows and rows of mountains. it is connected to Kahira with the ancient abyss bridge. and it's tallest mountain, houses the path to darkness," he created a portal looking image "this portal is the only way to access the beneath. Although it is locked with five magical objects known as keys. These are scattered through this island the other four islands of Myla except for Kahira, and Ahle contains the key of frost. The third island." he spoke pointing towards the island to the southeast of Ahle. "is known as Nimhe, this island is a very large ancient forest, that almost no one dares to enter. And in the middle of the forest stands an temple that was there from the beginning of time, and within it, the key of life is hidden. Also this island is connected to Kahira, with the abandoned pass bridge. And next to it's native inhabitants next to no one lives there. The fourth island" he pointed to the island southwest of Nimhe. "this island or should I say islands are known as the Halikra-Mun, in your language that means broken lands, as this island was shattered into multiple smaller islands by an attack from the shadow king of the beneath. These islands themselves are connected to each other by simple wooden bridges. But the first of it's islands is connected to Kahira, with the shattered abyss bridge. And somewhere on this string of islands is the key of destruction hidden. For the fifth island," he pointed at the island west of Halikra-mun. "we have Mhala-Hyrn, this is the most holy island in all of Myla and it is also the most important next to Kahira, even though, it is quite small. For this is the island that houses the holy temple, for the god Dakrahyla. In the ancient legends of Myla, he is the one that fought of the dark forces from the beneath millions of years ago. And it's a custom in our land of myla to make a pilgimage to the temple of dakrahyla. And pray there for at least six hours, it's meant to get a closer bond with him. But somewhere in this temple the key of creation is hidden. And the name of the bridge that connects this island to Kahira is the pristine abyss crossing. And the to the sixth and last island of Myla." he pointed to the island to the northwest of Mhala-Hyrn. "which is known as the island of fyladar. And is connected to Kahira with the rugged, rock bridge This island is on the top a huge desert. In the middle of the island it has an extremely large maze-like cavern system. And below that hangs a large fortress. Where the key of infinity is hidden." the king said. Waving his hand so the magical image zooms downward towards an island below Myla, that's surrounded in a huge black cloud.

"Alright and why are you telling us this?" kay asked.

"the reason for this is, like I said before. I have sent many troops to the beyond, Which you now see an image of before you. But every single time they were obliterated by the shadow king." The king said

"alright, but what do we have to do with that?" kay asked. Looking at the statues on the side of the room.

"Alright the reason why you have to do with this. Is that I have observed your world from this very room, for quite some time now. To search if there was anyone good enough to defeat the shadow king. So I summoned you here with this portal. And started hoping that you will accept my request."

"Alright i've always wanted to go on one of these adventures, this will be AWESOME!" Ronan said / yelled super excitedly. And started jumping around in a small circle for e few seconds.

"Yeah what he said." Dylan and Kay both said.

"Well then that is settled. And then those items." he pointed at the statues "are yours, the one on the left is for you Ronan. The middle one is for Dylan and the one one the right is for Kay." he spoke as they walked towards the statues, touched them. And with a flash of light the statues were gone and ronan, dylan and key were in the place and position of the statues, while also wearing the clothes that were below the statues.

"Ah it seems that the holy weapons of Dakrahyla, have accepted you three as their masters." the king said.

"Alright, and that means?" Kay asked. "And also what is our mission here?"

"Explaining what your mission is, is simple." he pointed towards the island with the black cloud around it. "What you see here is the beneath, this near impregnable island is the home base of the shadow king Ahlmar and his forces. And your mission is to obtain the five keys, travel through the path to darkness, and find and destroy Ahlmar." the king explained. "but be warned, the beneath is a hostile and dangerous place, and is filled with monsters that will not hesitate to attack and kill you." the king said waving his hand to make the hologram disappear.

"That sounds awesome!" Kay yelled while fist pumping the air.

"yeah, but what does it mean that the weapons chose us?" Dylan asked walking in a circle continuously.

"Alright this will take a while, these weapons, were the weapons Dakrahyla used long ago to fight the ancestors of the shadow king Ahlmar, according to the legend. This means that these weapons have incredible power, but it also means that only one person can use them as they have to be chosen by the weapon to be worthy of using it. Many have tried this, but all have failed, except for you three, you have been chosen by the essence of Dakrahyla himself, to wield his weapons of old. And the weapons cannot be taken from you, for if the were it would just return to you immediately, such is a fragment of their magic. Though much more about them has been lost to the years." the king spoke pointing at the weapons.

"Alright that's quite a lot to take in all at once." Ronan said

"Oh i'm so sorry the as there is one more thing I have to explain, and it's most likely the hardest to understand." the king said with apologetic look on his face. "you see, this world and your world are interconnected, they are like a spiral floating endlessly through the abyss we call space. As I told you before, this world is known as Myla. Or it's true name Mylaronalyn. And to us your world is known as alycra. Though you just know it as earth, and you know this world as well I don't think anyone in your world is aware of this worlds existence. And well you see, all living beings, in this spiral of double worlds, is made up of a magical energy, known as mana, it is the driving force of everything. But most people from your world are not aware of this and because of this they can't use it. But in this world almost everyone is able to use their mana. As it is also the greatest source of magic to ever exist. Like I said before, everything is made up of mana. And it is also used for magic. This in turn means, that every magical thing someone uses drains some of their mana. But don't worry it regenerates very quickly. And then there is also a powerful magical transformation called, inner fury, though it has nothing to do with anger or fury. This power cannot be accessed by everyone. But it can only be used by a chosen few, this is because Dakrahyla himself. Left an unknown number of magical scrolls through Myla. These scrolls if touched by the one they are meant for, will unlock a seal on their magic, and allow them to use their inner fury. Though using this technique, drains your mana at a steady pace, until it is deactivated, or your mana reaches 1% of it's maximum. This is a security system of the body itself, as when your mana reaches 0% you would die, but this is impossible to accomplish by using any form of magic since when you use magic and it reaches 1% you would not be able to use magic anymore until it has regenerated enough. Also once your mana reaches 75% you will start to feel weak and get a headache, once it reaches 50% these symptoms will become worse, when it reaches 25% the symptoms will grow even more severe, and you will feel really tired, and when it reaches 1% you will faint, and wake up once your mana is at least 25%. " the king said, and took a deep breath.

"wow that's really confusing" Ronan, Dylan and Kay all said at the same time. With wide eyes.

"and then there is one more thing I would like to show you, what an inner fury looks like." the king said with joy in his eyes.

"alright I already wanted to see what that looked like." Ronan, Dylan and Kay said.

"Well they look different depending on who uses it but oh well. INNER FURY: ETERNAL LIGHT!" the king yelled, just before golden and white flames enveloped his body for a few seconds. And disappeared, showing what he transformed into. Now his kings robe was entirely white, held up by strands of gold his shoes were made of the purest silver, his crowns magnificence grew 100 times and his staff now made from pure gold and bronze held a huge diamond on it. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"that's awesome!" Ronan, Dylan and Kay all yelled at the same time.

"well thanks but now let's see what this transformation can do." he said swinging his staff which made a barrier of golden energy appear around him, and it also launched a huge ball of golden energy. And after doing this he deactivated his inner fury, just before a guard rushed into the room yelling. "sire the city is being attacked by the shadows!"

 **A/N**

 **Ah I love me my cliffhangers, end this is more like what these chapters will be like. Also congrats for reading through that exposition dump. I hope it was enlightening. And remember i'm also working on chapter 4 of PMD GOS, so that will come out not too long from now, I hope. And with that, i'll see you all next time.**

 **KING OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3 the assault on Haliyn

legend of sky kingdom

 **A/N**

 **Hello there fellow fanfic readers/writers, I bet you thought I wouldn't keep my promise of uploading once a month but I proved you wrong, altough me updating I mostly because of school exams, those things are the worst I swear, also I was away for three days. Aaaaaand I also finally got my nintendo switch with BOTW ( and Revali is such a tsundere I swear ). Guess what, it totally took over my life, but it's so awesome and I love anyways i'll let you read this story so you don't have to hear ( cough cough read cough cough ) me rant about how much I love BOTW.**

Chapter 3 : The assault on Haliyn

"Then please teel me how the troops of Ahlmar got into the city with the barrier still active." The king said to the guard that just ran into the throne room. While after having walked to his throne and having sat down on it.

'Well milord, that's the weirdest part of it all the guard began speaking, the barrier was still active when we found out they had entered the city even though it wards off evil." The guard said in a rushed tone while still standing there.

"What how could they have bypassed that barrier it was there since ancient times, and has always protected this city." The king spoke while standing up.

"Well we don't know, but what we do know is that these special weapons have accepted us as their masters, and we can use them to defend this city." Kay said walking towards the king and bowing, right after which Ronan and Dylan did the same. And kay spoke up again. "Please grant us this honor."

"I have no reson to stop you three, if this is what you desire, then by all means do it. Also I forgot to mention earlier, these weapons have their own mind and will, so by using them you can become closer with them, and use them better, and if you grow close enough they might even start talking to you." The king said just before Ronan, Dylan and kay speed walked out of the castle and actually saw the scenery of the city for the first time. The entire city was completely covering a steep mountain, and had four entrances. At the north east south and west sides of the lowest point of the city, and as they coud see that the city was divided into three districts, on the base the lowest class, in the central part of the mountain which was the larges of the three districts and was the middle class. And then the top of the mountain which was the high class district with the castle towering above it, and was named the peak district, which is why the assumed the other two were the slope district and the base district.

Also they could see that the higher everything got, more and longer magical looking metal beams were added, to secure the buildings to the mountain. And this was especially visible for the peak district and the castle, which they assumed woul look very precarious from the bottom of the mountain as only a small part of it stood on the small flat peak, ad the rest of it would have been supported by metal beams. Which the pathways in the city were also constructed out of.

And at last on top of the castle they could see a small golden orb, with a silver spire sticking out of it. Which they assumed was some sort of generator as they saw a light blueish white substance oming out of it which floated up high above the castle and then created a spherical energy going around the mountain which they assumed was the barrier protecting the city.

Then Ronan pointed something out, "Look, down there in the base district, see that fire. I'm guessing that's where the battle is." and just as Ronan said this, the same guard as before came out of the castle, and spoke up. "Yes that's correct, we made that fire to let others know there was something going on there. Altough most of Alcar's soldiers were vanquished when I left for the castle. Also follow me, I know the way through this city very well." He said as the started walking, and got to the large fire about 20 minutes later. "Alright were here. But there's no time to chat we'll have time for that later, after these soldiers are defeated." the guard said as he ran into the battle.

Then Ronan, Dylan and Kay readied their weapons, just before some soldiers approachd them.

There were three soldiers, and Ronan spoke up "I'll take the one on the left, Dylan, you take the middle one. And kay then you take the one on the right." before the three friends did just that.

"Alright you defile this city and think you can get away with it?!" ronan yelled at the soldier before hurling one of his throwing knives at the soldier who cought it, but was lefty open for an energy bullet from Dylan and fell to the ground. So Ronan ran towards him, and unleashed a flurry of attacks to finish him off, And then threw on of his throwing knifes towards the middle sorldier, as he could see that Dylan was in a bit of a bad spot. And when the knive had planted it in the side of the soldiers head, a missed blast from one of Dylans enegry shot hit it and electrocuted the soldier, and Then ronan went to pick up the knive, and could see how well Kay was doing as he unclasped the two sides of the hammer and rammed the now two seperate hammers into the soldiers sides, as Dylan shot three bullets into the soldiers chest which finished it off.

"Well done you three, those were the last few that were left." a guars said walking up to them. And then looked at Kay's left side, which had a considerable gash in it. "And you will have to be brought to medic." the guard said leading them back towards the castle.

"Oh this, this isn't anything too bad." kay said clasping the hammer back together, and putting it in his bag, noting that Ronan and Dylan already put their weapons away.

"It might be something minor, but you are at least going to have it checked out, and that's final." the guard said as they arrived at the castle.

 **A/N**

 **Alright, this was really fun to write. Also what do you think of the design of the city? Please let me know, also that battle scene was awesome! also like I said before BOTW has taken over my life and I have thought of two fanfics for it that i'm gonna put up a poll for. ( or at least try to, because the last time I did it didn't work how I wanted it to. ) so I hope to get a lot of votes.**

 **KING OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4 the mission

Legend of sky kingdom

Chapter 4 : the mission

As our three herous followed the soldier leading them through the many hallways of the palace, Dylan eventually spoke. "Where excactly are you leading us?" then they took a right and ahead of them appeard a large door.

"this is where I was oredered to bring you after the fight, the barracks. Or more specifically, the infirmary of these barracks." he said opening the door so that our heroes could enter. "the reason that I was ordered to bring you to this infirmary was because the lowest ranking soldiers of Ahlmar have poison laced swords. So I was to bring you three here so that our doctor could check if you have been poisoned." he said tleading them through the barracks to a door with a red plus sign on it signaling that it was the infirmary, and lety them in.

after all three of them had been proven to have none of the poison in their system, they had been allowed to leave the infirmay. Where they found another soldier who immediately spoke up, glaring at them with distrust in his eyes. "are you the three chosen heroes our king spoke of? If you are, show the weapons of Dakrahyla you should have in your possesion." at that Ronan, Dylan and Kay grabbed their weapons. Which prompted the soldier in front of them to bow deeply and again speak up at they put their weapons away. "Heroes chosen by Dakrahyla, forgive me for doubting you. But the king had requested me to bring you to him as he wished to discuss something with you three." and after saying this he stood back up and lead our heroes towards the throne room where the king resided.

As they eventually arrived at the throne room, the soldier let them enter and then shut the door behind them. And our three heroes walked toward the throne and bowed before it when Ronan asked. "What is it that you wished to discuss with us your highness?"

At that the king stood up from his throne and started talking."Heroes of Alycra, stand up." at that Ronan, Dylan and kay stood up to face the king, who continued talking. "I wanted to speak with you three alone about your mission. In case you forgot I will once again tell you what it entails. You are to travel ton the five islands of Ahle, Nimhe, Halikra-Mun, Mhala-Hyrn and Fyladar. All of which sorround the island of Kahira where we are now, on these five islands you must find five magical keys which are used to open the path of darkness, leading to the beneath, which is the homeland of the shadow king Ahlmar and his army. Once there travel tho Ahlmars palace and eliminate him. But before you start on this perilous journey I would like to give you a word of advice. Head to the island to the southwest of Kahira, that is Mhala-Hyrn. Once there head to it's highest peak, where there is a temple known as the shrine of ishmal, many people head here on a pilgrimage to become closer to Dakrahyla in spirit. Once there find the head monk and ask to be thought how to properly use the weapons that now rightfully belong to you. This is your first mission, once you have completed it return here. I will tell you what to do next.

At the end of that speech our three heroes bowed and spoke up again. "of course your highness." and with that they left the throne room and palace to begin their journey.

 **A/N**

 **Yes I know that this is a very short chapter my loyal subjects, but this just felt like an amazing place to end the chapter. Also remember a chapter doesn't have to be long to also be good. Now i'll see you later, meybe one last time this month or maybe next month I'm not sure yet.**

 **KING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5 first magic

Legend of sky kingdom

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back, my loyal subjects. Now this chapter will, stay within the boundaries of the capital of Haliyn. Also I will try to have three updates this month, instead of two, you'll see why, in a few days.**

Chapter 5 : first magic

As our heroes left the palace with 10000 Shinkal that they got from the king, they decided that they should explore the city. A little before they went on their way to Dakrahyla's temple on the island of Mhala-Hyrn.

Then as they were walking through the many pathways, within the slope district of the city. Something caught Dylan's eye. And he spoke up "Hey look there's a shop there, maybe they sell something interesting." Hey said pointing to a shop called zorka's magic supplies.

A voice came from inside of the shop, as a head peeked out from behind one of the shelves "ah it appears that my humble shop, has piqued the interest of you three young-uns. But anyway, what brings you here?"

"we're just exploring the city for a bit." Ronan explained as he, Dylan, and Kay entered the store. And started looking around it's many items and artifacts.

After a while the shopkeeper's head, peeked out from another corner. "Anything in specific that you three are looking for? I could point you in the direction, as this is a fairly large shop."

"We're looking for something, that would allow us to manipulate our mana." Kay said looking through a stack of crystals.

"Of course, for that we have the burst rings, these allow you to manipulate your mana. To shoot a burst of elemental energy. Hence the name." the shopkeeper explained, stacking some charms. "Is there a specific element you would want?"

"Ice" Ronan said.

"Lightning" Dylan said.

"Fire" Kay said.

the shopkeeper grabbed three rings. One with a light blue crystal, one with a yellow crystal, and one with a red crystal. "Alright one winter ring, one storm ring, and one summer ring. That would be 3000 shinkal." the shopkeeper said placing the three rings on a wooden counter.

"alright, here is the money. Although that is fairly expensive, why is that?" Ronan asked, while putting the money on the counter.

" well the reason for it being this expensive is, that these elemental crystals, are fairly rare. And to create these rings they go through a long and complex refining process." the shopkeeper said taking the money, and handing Ronan, Dylan, and Kay their rings.

"thank you for these, but we'll be on our way again." Dylan said as they were walking out of the shop.

 **A/N**

 **I know that this is a short chapter, but I didn't have much time to write it. So i'll see you all in, a few days.**

 **KING OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6 out in the field

Legend of sky kingdom

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back my loyal subjects, yes I know that updates have been a bit slower than usual. This is mostly because i'm very busy with my new job. But I won't bother you about that, as it isn't important. But anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6 : out in the field

"Alright guys, according to this map that we bought in the city, the island of Mhala-Hyrn should be across those mountains there in the distance." Ronan said to his two companions, while looking at a detailed map of the island of Kahira, and then pointed to the southwest, quickly after they had left the city through it's south gate.

"Ok then i've got a question, if I remember correctly. To get to Mhala-Hyrn, we'll first need to get to the small town of chillgate right?" Kay asked as they started walking towards a series of extremely high mountains far of in the distance.

"Yes we have to go to the town of chillgate, but that is just to get past the stargulf mountains. Since those fully encircle the part of the island where the bridge to Mhala-Hyrn is located. I just hope there will be a path through the mountains, so we don't have to climb them." Ronan awnsered, picking up a steady pace. As the king had told them that the trip from Halyin to chillgate, would take twelve days on foot.

A few hours later, as the sun was slowly starting to sink beneath the horizon. Our heroes arrived, at the edge of a lush green forest. Right as they approached the treeline, a sound could be heard from somewhere within the trees.

 **GHU! GHU! GHU!**

After the sound had subsided, and our herous discussed what they sould do next. They set out into the forest, as it was the fastest way to get to the village of chillgate. Though after they had cautiously traveled through the forest for a few minutes, a large blur jumped out at them from a behind a nearby tree, knocking Ronan onto the ground as it hit him with the full force of it's jump. At this moment Dylan spoke up worriedly. "Guys what was that thing?!" although while he was saying this, the creature quickly escaped into the trees again.

A few moments later, Ronan stood back up on wobbly legs from the unexpected attack. And spoke up, "Honestly I have no idea what that thing was. But it looked like some sort of monster to me, so I think we should get rid of it." and with that, they ran to the direction that the creature retreated towards.

A few minutes later, they found the creature in a small clearing. Gnawing at a signpost. And they could see what it looked like a lot better.

 _Enemy bio_

 _Name : Rabid boar_

 _Danger level : 10_

 _elemental properties : None_

 _elementel resistances : Darkness_

 _elemantal weaknesses ; fire_

 _design : A large boar-ish creature with extremely dark brown fur, tiny bloodshot red eyes, a long whip like tail, short black poisonoust tusks, and oddly elongated and jagged teeth._

Right as they came up on the clearing Kay spoke up in a whisper, "Now that that thing's distracted, we could test out these burst rings we bought on it." to which the other two nodded in approval. So a few moments later three small orbs, of elemental ice, lightning, and fire, could be seen quickly moving towards the creature. At the moment that the three orbs made contact with it, it fell to the ground, and ronan immediately took the chance to rush to it, and impaled it with his katana. Swiftly ending it's life. Or so he thought, as the monster quickly took it's chance and bit his leg. From this he stumbled back a bit, as a dagger flew past his face, and into the monsters snout. This time really killing it.

A few moments later Dylan walked to the monster, and retrieved his dagger, and Ronan's katana out of it's body cleaning both with a rag. Before giving the sword back to it's rightful owner. Who stumbled to the signpost after having his leg get bandaged with another rag. To see what it said what it said

Haliyn – 30 km

Timbergrove – 20 km

 **A/N**

 **Well I hope you liked that chapter, as I believe it to be some of my best work so far. Also I didn't find a good spot to mention this in the chapter, but burst rings are used, by clearly exclaiming their element. To fire a small burst of elemental energy of said element. Now then it's still now very long although it's about half as long as most of my latest chapters, and i'll leave you on that.**

 **KING OUT!**


End file.
